UN DRAMA TOTAL
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: ¿Agon y Hiruma bajo un mismo techo? descubrid el gran misterio que representaría tenrlos a estos dos juntos y sin remedio! Antes de nada no es un Agohiru como pareja, pero si pueden haber insinuaciones xD
1. Chapter 1

Prologo. Los dos enfrentados!

La universidad estaba en un completo silencio sepulcral, esa misma mañana, tras el primer trimestre, los integrantes del equipo de amefuto estaban casi todos arrinconados al fondo de la clase.

Nunca se habían mantenido tan unidos, ni en un partido como ahora.

Ya hacía varios meses antes, dos miembros imprescindibles del equipo habían comenzado (si es que no lo llevaban de antes) una enoooorme pelea entre ellos, ya no solo era verbal, a lo que muchos de ellos ya estaban acostumbrados, sino que incluso, llegaron a las manos.

Agon acabó por romperle una costilla a Hiruma, el día después del partido contra la universidad de Fukuame.

Con respecto a lo que hizo Hiruma, bueno, al solo usar armas con balas reales y algunas de plástico solo logró, por medio de los puños, hacerle un morado en el ojo a su contrincante. No hay ni que decir que todos los integrantes del equipo cercanos a esos dos rivales estaban preocupados por el futuro del equipo.

No era normal, o no entraba en lo normal. Cuando jugaron juntos la otra vez, esos dos no parecían en lo absoluto enfadados.

Banba resopló, siendo el primero en romper el silencio entre todos ellos. Ikkyu miro a todos con nerviosismo y a punto de darle un ataque, Taka se mantuvo impasible, mientras que Juumonji apretó los puños en señal de resignación, harto de esa situación de estúpido silencio, ¡Joder eran jugadores de amefuto, estaban en una de las universidades más importantes!

-¡Me cago en...! ¿¡Es que no pensáis decís nada o qué!?

Akaba toco una nota grave de la guitarra centrando su atención en ese rubio.

-Uh...tranquilizate, esta reunión es para tranquilizarnos todos, sin ruido ni tú gritando como un loco-volvió a tocar una nota grave.

Juumonji gruñó dispuesto a replicar a ese idiota con tendencia de hippie, sin embargo la puerta de la classe calló al suelo, casi rompiendose. De ella emergió una de las entidades malignas de tokyo, rubio y siniestro, con el rostro ensombrecido y una mueca de rabia.

Les regaló a todos una mirada pétrea, sustituida por una de puro odio en cuanto empezó a olfatear el aire. En efecto, por la otra puerta, también rota y estampada contra el suelo, surgió la otra entidad maligna que le igualaba. Su nemesis, rastas, y musculoso, su expresión por debajo de las gafas se igualaba a la del rubio, aunque su forma de enfurecerse era más peculiar y estremecedora. Ambas miradas, esmeralda y oscura se encontraron lanzando fuego y rayos, el entorno que les rodeaba se convirtió en un campo de batalla lleno de relámpagos y llamas que bailaban al rededor. De la nada, un dragón apareció por la espalda de Agon, rugiendo poderosamente, dejando claro su liderazgo.

Pero por supuesto, el rubio no iba a dejarse vencer de forma tan ``patética´´. De la suya surgió un enorme ente diabólico de fuego rodeado de murciélagos que enfrentaron al dragón con rugidos y movimientos amenazadores.

-¡Tú, basura asquerosa y patética!-rugió el rastas golpeando con el puño la mesa de delante.

-¡Yo, puto rastas de jodida mierda!-imito la acción del rastas.

Los chicos del equipo se estremecieron un poco retrocediendo aún más si podían contra la pared, el valor que habían acumulado hace unos minutos para dirigirse a esos dos se esfumó tan rápido como el mismo pudo.

Nadie sabía exactamente a qué venía esa constante pelea entre ellos, sobre todo, porque por extraño que parezca, siempre acababan yéndose juntos a casa...

TBC...

este es el prologo, solo para introduciros un poco de miel en los labios y esperar ansiosos al proximo capitulo, os aseguro risas, drama y sobre todo risas.

Hasta la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1. Reencuentro peculiar.

Días antes de entrar en Saikyoudai...

El día había empezado soleado, en cierto apartamento del hotel Michupachu, un joven intelectualmente superior a la media de personas en la faz de la tierra, con aspiraciones a ser mucho más que un simple Cracker (¿se escribía así?) había amanecido de forma bastante agradable a las demás.

El día anterior y ese estaba tan preocupado por el trabajo, que decidió, más por la constante opresión de esa jodida Anezaki, de Musashi y Kurita, que descansara lo máximo antes de empezar la universidad. La verdad es que tenían razón, llevaba demasiado tiempo aislado del mundo trabajando sin descanso alguno a parte de las típicas necesidades físicas de ir al baño. La otra noche, por ejemplo, necesito un buen rato para ir al baño, tan obsesionado estaba con las redes de control de trafico que no se dio cuenta de que había digerido comida de un chino pasada. Se cago en el chino, la madre del chino, el padre del chino, y hasta en el perro del chino, literalmente. (Dudaba, por los constantes rumores, que los chinos tuvieran gatos)

Aunque claro, todo eso eran simples tópicos que la gente iba soltando por ahí.

Desayunó algo muy poco común en él, cereales. La otra ocasión que fue a comprar al supermercado, y decía ``comprar´´ entre comillas, porque le salió todo gratis, oh, que cualquier divinidad, ya fuese buena o maléfica, bendijera a esa libreta suya, el caso era que vio unos cereales sin azúcar muy bien de precio y encima no engordaban. Por supuesto, uso un método muy sofisticado para que el encargado le asegurara por su bien que esos cereales no engordaban. Y todo para que al final acabara yéndose de rositas con la compra hecha y gratis.

Había tenido problemas con la policía, por esas acciones suyas tan poco realistas y de buena fe. Esas eran las palabras más adecuadamente educadas que el policía usó para regañarle, pero sin tener que usar la libreta, también había logrado librarse de eso.

Por supuesto, mantenía buena relación con la policía, siempre y cuando les prestara sus servicios. El agente Kawagura por ejemplo, era el detective al que más había ayudado, ese hombre siempre le llamaba para casos, en ocasiones no tan importantes para su persona, pero, ¿qué más daba si al final él salía ganando? Sí, últimamente le iban muy bien las cosas, debía admitir que estaba feliz, e incluso había liberado a una gran mayoría de sus esclavos, el 30% ni más ni menos. Hizo una mueca al volver a repasar sus palabras, uhm...entonces eso significaba que debía volver a capturar unos nuevos.

Terminó su desayuno, limpiando el cuenco que usó y comprobó el estado actual de su nevera.

Sinceramente, hasta los pobres tendrían más que él en esos momentos. Resopló echándose el aire al flequillo que se movió un poco antes de volver a su posición. Estaba taaan aburrido que hasta ir a la compra le resultaba también aburrido, normalmente era entretenido por sus continuas disputas con la policía, el encargado de la tienda.

Aún es verano, puedo ir y después irme a la playa o la piscina, o reunir a mi jodido equipo de futbol americano, a ver cuanto han mejorado...Pensó, arrancándose una sonrisa al recordar todos sus partidos, aquellos fueron los tiempos más divertidos...

Bien pensado, debería ir a por los jodidos esclavos. Sonrió antes de levantar la tapa del teléfono y marcar el numero a gran velocidad, mientras se acercaba a la ventana con vistas de la calle, y la arboleda verde le hizo sentir ese pequeño espíritu del verano que nos llena a todos de ganas de hacer cosas.

Tras unos minutos del continuó piii... de comunicación, al otro lado del teléfono contesto una de las pocas personas que entraron en su circulo de amistad, o en su caso, lo más cercano a una trivial compañía, aún haber jugado juntos, los recuerdos eran algo que no se iban de su mente con facilidad, lo sabía perfectamente pues él era Hiruma, nunca olvidaba algo por minúsculo que fuera. La voz áspera y refunfuñona del otro lado sonó con fuerza. Hiruma sonrió, le había pillado con planes seguramente.

"¿¡Aahhh?! ¿¡Quién coño es?!"

Hiruma río en voz baja antes de aclararse la garganta.

-Hola, Agon-kun, soy Michiru Heibi de guerra de biquinis, hemos visto tus partidos y entrevistas y queremos traerte como jurado especial, ¿accederías a una entrevista?

"¡Michiru-chan, por supuesto que sí! ¿Donde quieres que quedemos? ¿Vendrás tú? ¿O vendrá una de tus ayudantes?" pregunto el rastas con voz educada y con un toque ángelical.

-Pues la verdad, Agon-kun...-puso su voz grave-Kekeke, la verdad es que va a ir un sexy rubio que necesita tu ayuda para ciertos asuntillos.

"¿¡AAAAAAHHHH!? ¿¡BASURA!?"

-¡Yo, rastas-kun!-rió apoyándose contra la ventana, mirando a la gente en la calle.

"¡Serás hijo de perra, basura asquerosa! ¿¡A qué viene ese puto numerito de mierda, eh?!"

-¡Kekeke! ¿De verdad creías que era Michiru? Keke, debes de estar realmente ilusionado y desesperado para creerte algo así, ¿Es que ya no ligas tanto, el bendecido por los dioses ha perdido su chispa?-se burlo otra vez.

"¡No es eso idiota, es que no pensaba que su voz por teléfono fuera tan irritante!"

-Excusas, excusas...-escucho al otro soltar un par de tacos e insultarle-Bueno, ¿qué te parece mi proposición?

"¿Ah? ¿Conocer a Michiru Heibi?"

-¿Qué? ¡No, idiota! Ayudarme a encontrar nuevos esclavos, necesito carne fresca, y los nuevos matones del barrio Seeji me vienen de primera, ¿qué me dices?

"Que si no implica nada de eso conocer a Michiru Heibi, puedes irte a la mierda"

Hiruma soltó un taco, frunciendo el ceño con amargura.

-¡Me importa un huevo Michiru Heibi, ella no va a proporcionarme esclavos!

"¡Ah, porque no has visto su programa! Las tiene tan grandes que ni un balón de futbol se compara a ellas"

-Okey, cuando dejes de pensar en tocar tetas avisame, voy a ir al parque de unas manzanas cerca de tu casa, si quieres venir te esperare diez minutos-con eso colgó.

A pesar de que pudo oír un débil murmullo, seguramente sería para insultarle o avisarle de que no colgara.

….YOJOJO...

-¿Ah, basura?-el sonido que aseguraba que el rubio ya no estaba al teléfono le crispo los nervios-¡Me cago en...me ha colgado ese hijo de la gran...!

Su madre se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Agon? ¿Con quien hablas?-pregunto, estaba cocinando pero le pareció oír a su hijo diciendo tacos a mansalva, algo que ella no permitía en esa casa.

Agon dirigió su mirada a su madre y le regaló una sonrisa dulce.

-Con nadie, mama, era solo un conocido que quería que le echara un cable.

La señora Kongou frunció el ceño.

-Si necesita ayuda, deberías prestársela, Agon, no esta bien dejar tirados a los amigos-puso los brazos en jarra en sus caderas, demostrando su enfado.

No hace falta mencionar que Agon flipaba con su madre. ¿Él y la basura, amigos? Ya se estuviera congelando el infierno que ni aunque fuera la última persona del planeta sería amigo suyo.

La ironía de todo eso...

Hiruma era lo más cercano a un mejor o de su altura, amigo.

Debía reconocer que siempre cedía a sus caprichos, y que encima disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con esa basura, pero debía dejar claro que no eran los mejores amigos, y que no era su jodido perrito faldero, desde luego que no lo era.

…...YOJOJO...

Encontró a Hiruma sentado en uno de los bancos del parque, en la parte posterior cerca de la sombra. Iba con una camisa azul de tirantes y pantalones negros cortos, y esas chanclas tan de moda que se llevaban ahora en verano. Bebía una cocacola tranquilamente esperando a que él llegara.

Hiruma alzó una ceja carcajeándose al ver al rastas.

-Yo. Hey, sí que te has dado prisa, has tardado unos cuatro minutos y medio desde que te he colgado-observo que iba casi igual que él, con la diferencia que el rastas iba con una camisa de mangas cortas verde, y los pantalones cortos marrones, y en vez de chanclas, deportivas.

Agon gruño de lado poniéndose las gafas.

-Ni me he dado cuenta, tenía la esperanza de no encontrarte aquí cuando llegara-se puso las manos en los bolsillos, obviamente diciendole que se levantara, listo para ir a donde fueran.

El rubio le regalo una sonrisa casi angelical, casi.

-Oh, no seas tímido, sé que me has echado de menos.

-Ya quisieras-sin embargo, no contuvo una sonrisa de medio lado-Ha pasado tiempo desde el último partido, estas un poco más moreno, basura.

Hiruma hizo el gesto de una chica pija coqueta poniendo voz aguda.

-Ay, que cosas me dices Agon-chan~

-¡Para de hacer eso, das grima!-le grito con cara anime.

-Kekeke, no era eso lo que me dijiste antes por teléfonosoltó una carcajada más por los insultos del rastas- Esta bien, dejémonos de cachondeos, será mejor que vayamos ya.

Ambos se pusieron en camino hacia donde el rubio los guiaba.

El barrio estaba lleno de chicos y chicas gamberros, de casi todas las tribus sociales. Punks, Góticos, raperos, etc. Ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice mientras Hiruma se sacaba un chicle sin azúcar y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tardaras, jodido rastas?

-Kuku, menos de un minuto-contesto sonriendo y petándose los nudillos.

Hiruma preparó la cámara a su lado, sentado en un contenedor mientras sacaba su libreta y empezaba a apuntar ciertos datos de la gente que lo rodeaba, quedándose con todos los rostros, algo podría servirle después de todo, los del fondo eran bastante musculosos, esos los quería asegurados.

Por supuesto, todos los de aquel lugar les miraron con mala leche.

El rastas no podía más que sonreír, bellas memorias se despertaron, recordaba perfectamente como le divertía aplastar moscas y gusanos, a cambio de una recompensa hermosa, que ahora que recordaba...

-Hey, basura, si consigo dejar a todos K.O. Antes de medio minuto, quiero el teléfono de Michiru Heibi-le dijo con seriedad.

Por una vez en la vida...

-¿Ein? ¿Todavía sigues con eso? Bah, esta bien, volvemos a las apuestas de siempre por lo que veo-siguió escribiendo en la libreta sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Voy a ganarte, basura.

Agon se preparó mientras el rubio encendía un cronometro.

-Sí, sigue soñando.

El cronometro dio comienzo a la vez que el rastas ya había golpeado a tres de ellos. La pelea empezó como si un ejercito se lanzara contra un solo hombre, lastima que esos pobres incautos se abalanzaban sobre un rastas bendecido por los dioses...Y con un rubio que se dedicó a grabarlo todo sin ningún escrúpulo. Había quien se preguntaba si ese rubio tenía algo de corazón, o remordimiento, porque era imposible ver a gente sangrar de sitios inesperados y otros bastante desagradables sin siquiera inmutarse.

Eso se le puede dar un merito, no hay tanta gente capaz de algo así...claro que ese rubio no era muy humano que digamos...

...YOJOJO...

-¿Qué te parece basura? No ha quedado ni uno.

Hiruma alzó la vista, parando el cronometro, en efecto, Agon había logrado tumbar a todos los que había en ese sitio. El cronometro marcaba que solo faltaba un segundo para acabar el minuto, su sonrisa se estiro lo suficiente para que todos sus afilados dientes se vieran a la perfección.

-Se siente, o no, kekeke, pero no has llegado ni a la mitad.

Agon gruño dándole una patada a un seminconsciente Punk que solo había osado toser sangre.

-¡Ha sido porque te estaba cubriendo el culo! ¡Te has pasado todo el rato escribiendo sin darte cuenta de que se te acercaban por detrás!-se quejó arrebatandole al rubio un chincle que se llevaba a la boca.

-Para eso estás tú, jodido rastas.

-¡Pues quiero una recompensa!-exigió masticando el chicle.

Hiruma se puso de pie para negociar con los pocos que seguían respirando, obviamente negociar solo le beneficiaba a él. Luego se puso en marcha hacia afuera del barrio.

-Con el chicle vas que te cagas-contesto caminando por las calles tranquilamente.

-¿¡AHHH!?

El rubio se rió entre dientes mientras entraba en una tienda para comprar. Las quejas de su acompañante no cesaron en lo absoluto, al menos hasta que le compro una bolsa extragande de patatas con sabor a pollo, luego decía que se veía gordo...

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, peleándose, chantajeando, todo lo que hacían antes.

Hiruma llegó a su apartamento ya entrada la tarde con pereza, la verdad es que el entrenamiento con el rastas le había cansado, eso solo demostraba que necesitaba entrenar más.

Dejo las bolsas sobre las mesas quitándose la camisa por el calor de la tarde, pero, se estremeció cuando noto una presencia en la misma habitación, una que no reconocía, al menos no hasta que escucho esa voz grave, que le dio escalofríos.

-Hola, Youichi.

TBC...

Siento que sean cortos, pero tengo en mente dejároslos así solo para que tengais más ganas de leer -w- y también para no hacerlos muy largos que sino me quedo sin material antes.

Chao y hasta el proximo!


End file.
